


Ai游

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 爱酱发现作哥家里出现了头SOLTis大小写好烦就这样好了





	Ai游

**Author's Note:**

> M/M适用Ai游吗？我再选个Other吧？？

“大哥！大哥！”

机器哔突然叫起来，急匆匆把手中一小块显示屏摆给Ai看。

Ai对机器哔咋咋呼呼的样子习以为常，他转过头去，准备看看这次机器哔又发现了什么东西，结果一映入眼帘的是一台现在大火的SOLTis。

Ai疑惑，这个有什么好稀奇的：“你给我看这个干什么？”

“不是这个啦，啊也算是吧，大哥你仔细看啦！”机器哔语速极快，像极了人类遇到大事的神情，又自己瞧了瞧，发现自己情急之下不小心把画面放大了不少，机器哔立马调回来。

Ai眨眨眼睛凑近仔细看，只见屏幕里的SOLTis处在一间很朴素的房间，看墙皮的老旧程度可以推测这件房子有不小的年龄，家具做到了极简的程度，除了生活必须品，没有任何冗余的东西，一处不起眼的木柜上摆了一个过时的决斗盘。

Ai危险地眯起眼睛。

画面里的SOLTis像是感知到了什么，待机状态解除，优雅地起身去玄关，先摆放好拖鞋，再掐着时间准时开门，恭敬地接过来人的书包。

Ai眉头跳了一下，来人可不就是游作了，这房间他和机器哔怎么都不会认错，正是他们家。

“这个是……”

机器哔抢答：“是突然闯入主人房间的可恶的SOLTis！”

Ai在空中信手一滑，藤木家这几天的录像出现在他的面前。他们利用表面关机的“机器哔”来观看，他们并没有什么奇怪的嗜好，只是为了保护游作的安全才会看看，便于将不安定因素扼杀。

比如这个东西，SOLTis。

原来是财前兄妹听说游作家里只有一人居住，没有任何帮手，友情赠送了一台SOLTis。跟所有SOLTis一样，这台SOLTis长相英俊，脖子中央的菱形LED亮着蓝光，还拥有人造的完美倒三角身材，从种种表现来看，简直就是完美的家务机器人，家里永远都没有一丝尘埃，营养搭配得体的饭菜，甚至游作一抬手，SOLTis就知道递什么东西给他。

机器哔义愤填膺，眼圈都气红了：“大哥！主人出轨了！”

“太过分了！等……‘出轨’这个词可不是这样用的。”

“哎？”机器哔不明白。

Ai觉得解释起来非常麻烦，决定这么给机器哔说：“嘛，等我什么时候跟游作结婚了你才能这么说哦。”

机器哔乖乖地点点头：“恩恩！好的！”

因为是跟主人有关的事情，机器哔就把“出轨”这个词记在了脑子里，就跟小孩知道了一个感兴趣的东西会一直盼望着有展示出来的机会一样兴奋。

“好了，让我们看看这个东西……要干什么呢。”

“大哥！你这个笑容就是‘恶役’脸吗！”

Ai误导机器哔的思想：“怎么能这么说，这叫做温柔的笑哦。”

“原来如此！大哥好温柔哦！”

Ai满意了：“恩恩，这么说才对嘛~”

Ai此时就差骇进去这台SOLTis，直接让这个东西再起不能。等等，他好像可以这么做？不过可以换一种方法……

暗之伊格尼斯开始了他的小动作。

画面转到实时LIVE（？），游作对于SOLTis的程序小有兴趣，这几天用非合法手段钻研SOLTis，他跟平常一样，他将数据线插进SOLTis藏得很隐秘的接口，SOLTis强制进入休眠状态，游作十指在键盘上飞快敲动着。

SOLTis因为休眠状态倒下，游作为了方便直接把SOLTis的头放在他的腿上。机器哔气不打一处来，那明明是我的主人！可恶的SOLTis！>皿<#！！

“大哥！”

你大哥也很生气。可恶的SOLTis！（｀Д´ #）

但，Ai酱决定维持自己的形象，他凭空变出一副眼镜戴着，推推会自动反光的眼镜：“所有的条件已经准备好了。”

“大哥？”机器哔两眼发光，期待地望着他的大哥怎么治治这台不知好歹的SOLTis。

机器哔眼前一黑，再回过神来，他回到了那个有点破旧的藤木家。

机器哔发现自己的身体变成了原来的圆圆胖胖，他还没喊出“大哥”，躺在游作腿上的SOLTis就给他了一个眼神。

是大哥>v<！

大哥是把我们同步到这里了吗！大哥好厉害！

Ai欣然接受机器哔的吹捧，脑袋枕在软软的腿上，脖颈的蓝光变成了紫光，SOLTis仿真也可以这样仿吗，不错不错，游作总是跟坚冰似的，没想到大腿枕起来可以那么软那么软那么软——！

Ai闭上眼睛，嘴角无法控制地上扬，啊~太棒了~游作的腿~啊~~❤这是以前没有体验过的待遇~

机器哔当然不知道在Ai风平浪静的表面底下是什么样荡漾的心声，他大哥永远都是他大哥，机器哔的职业素养让他潜意识想在主人认真奋斗的时候进入待机状态，可是机器哔又因为好久才跟主人重逢而兴奋，左右为难着要不要过去亲近游作。

好羡慕大哥> <！

他的好大哥差点进入了所谓的人类的睡眠，随后又想起正事，猛地睁开眼。

游作不知道什么时候趴在桌子上睡着了，Ai小心翼翼起来，拔掉数据线。机器哔最终决定晃过来，Ai把机器哔抱到桌子上，机器哔抱住游作，开心地冒出了小花花。

> <！谢谢大哥！

Ai把窗户关小了点，轻车熟路从家里找了一条毯子给游作披上，然后就坐在游作旁边，撑着脸看游作的睡颜，这样的情景在他还是扎根决斗盘的时候很常见，他还是第一次以“人类”的视角来看，感觉很……新鲜？

Ai忍不住伸手戳戳游作的脸蛋，然后满足地捂着嘴：游作的脸也是那么软！

许是被这一戳一抱打扰到，游作慢慢睁开眼睛，Ai毫不尴尬地打招呼：“你醒了呀，主——”

“Ai？”

Ai没有回答，笑嘻嘻想糊弄过去：“睡糊涂了吗？”

游作揉揉眼睛，小小地打了一个哈欠，Ai帮游作拂去眼角的泪水，没想到“啪”地一声，游作毫不客气把Ai的手打掉。

Ai护住表面泛红的手：“干什么啦游作酱！好凶喔！”

游作皱着眉：“梦？”

“哈？……你要是这么想也不是不行啦，啊！好疼！”

游作又打了Ai一巴掌，Ai吃痛地跳起来，Ai低头一看，游作眼睛还是半眯的，想来是还没有彻底清醒。

“这是……机器哔？”

机器哔抱住游作的手：“主人，我回来了^ ^~”

“唔……”游作同学低头思考，脑袋一点一点的，Ai和机器哔都以为他要睡个回笼觉，过了好久游作小声嘟囔着：“是梦啊。”

觉得是梦境的话就是梦吧……Ai无奈，随后一道光闪过，Ai已经将这个SOLTis土气的外表换成了自己的。

“啊。”游作被光刺到眼睛，发出一个单音。

“是梦哦~”

已经清醒的游作看着眼前的人，张张嘴巴，想说些什么，千言万语却堵在了他的喉咙里。Ai轻轻捂住他的嘴，在他的耳边说：“我去给你热一杯牛奶吧，青春期的少年就是要多喝牛奶才能长得高嘛。”

Ai端来热牛奶，轻轻放在桌上，游作沉默半晌：“多谢。”

“什么啦，游作不用跟我这客气~”

游作正准备拿起来喝，Ai想继续枕在游作的腿上，游作一脸疑惑看着Ai，Ai娇羞地解释：“人家，想枕着Playmaker大人的腿啦~”

游作脸色不变：“随你便，不过为什么要枕着腿？”

“嘛嘛~Playmaker大人是不会懂的~这是浪漫呀浪漫~”

游作歪头，Ai不想多说，蹭了蹭Playmaker大人柔软的大腿，感受着人类的体温，慢慢地闭上眼睛。

“伊格尼斯……需要睡觉吗？”

Ai听见游作的低声细语，轻轻笑了一声。

游作问：“怎么了？”

“没什么，想睡的时候就睡了。”

过了一会，游作拍拍Ai的脸：“起来。”

“又怎么啦，说了是梦哦。”

游作已经喝完牛奶了，Ai支起上半身，伸出舌头舔舔游作嘴巴上一层白色的奶圈。

游作呆住了，Ai按下自己雀跃到飞起的心，装作有点失望的样子：”SOLTis没有做味觉仿真啊。“

Ai期待着游作能开窍，游作却用一种复杂的眼神看着Ai：“你就这么想喝牛奶吗？AI还真是辛苦。”

“……”Ai沉默，他就不应该期待游作有开窍的那一天。

“我要去睡觉了，晚安。”

游作推开Ai，径直走向床铺。

Ai故作伤心：“游作好冷淡~那我呢~”

游作被他问的莫名其妙：“不是在那里待机吗 ？”

Ai气鼓鼓：“那是SOLTis会做的事情！我要跟游作一起睡！”

“我拒绝，床太小了。”

“我可以抱着游作睡！我现在可是很强壮的！”

“不要。”

Ai哼了一声，大咧咧躺在床上撒娇：“呐~~游作~~”

机器哔也在床上说：“机器哔也要跟主人一起睡！”

“你们两个都闭嘴，快从我的床上下去。”

游作收到了双重的：“不要——”

AI造反了。

游作第一次生出这样的想法。

 

最终，为了不让明天上学迟到，游作把吵个不停的机器哔放在床头，任由Ai从背后抱着他。

隔天早上，游作艰难地从装睡的Ai手臂里解脱出来，Ai抱着游作的腰装作哭哭：“游作要对人家负责啦~”

“不知道你在说什么，放开我。”

机器哔：“大哥跟主人结婚了吗！”

“对的对的！不枉我对你那么多的教导！”

“机器哔你在说什么？Ai，你究竟对机器哔做了什么？”

一番闹剧之后，游作距离上课的时间已经不剩多少了，游作换好鞋，在门口呆站了一会，然后转过身，对着身后的Ai和机器哔说：“我出发了。”

Ai和机器哔像是一直等待这句话，机器哔叮嘱他的主人：“主人！注意安全喔！”

Ai笑着招招手：“恩，一路顺风呀。”

机器哔又想起了什么，马上趁着游作在外面关门的瞬间大喊：“主人不准出轨！！！”

游作：………………

游作：？

 

 

游作比以前更早回家，没有人来迎接他，他心里有些许失落。他摸了摸安放在桌上的机器哔，眼睛又瞥见了装在纸箱里的已经被整死机的SOLTis，纸箱上还贴着标签：“可回收废品”。

游作在空荡荡的房子里，轻轻笑出声。

**Author's Note:**

> SOLTis一些东西都是我瞎编的  
> 真有你的史OOOO我不睡了，我现在就要玩OOOO  
> 结果昨晚还是睡着了现在才发哎  
> 便于区分改成了紫光dbq


End file.
